Always You
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: So this little one-shot popped into my head this morning. Set sometime in Season 3B. Regina and Robin give it a try because of the fairy dust but it isn't working. Robin decides to leave and goes to the one person he knows Regina truly wants. This is a Swan Queen Story.


_So this one-shot popped into my head this morning. Set sometime in Season 3B. Regina and Robin give it a try because of the fairy dust but it isn't working. Robin decides to leave and goes to the one person he knows Regina truly wants. This is a Swan Queen Story. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

"I'm leaving for the Enchanted Forest" he announces and she nearly drops her coffee at the news. She tries and fails to hide the upturn of her lips. He thinks that should hurt but he knows why it doesn't.

Finally she sets her cup down before looking at him, "Why?"

_They decided to give a relationship a try because of Tinkerbell and fairy dust. They tried. They both did and yet they couldn't click. At first he thought he knew the reason but he didn't. He thought it was because of her past, because of her fears but he was wrong. They tried but it never felt right. _

_He first began to see the reason when they were in the diner one day. She had suggested ice-cream because he had never tried it. He bought them both chocolate failing to see the grimace on Regina's face at the wrong flavour. What he did see was the broad smile on her face when Emma walked over with four scoops of strawberry ice-cream. _

_The first time he brought her lunch he made peanut butter sandwiches. She smiled gratefully before taking a bite of the sandwich and breaking out in an allergic reaction. He panicked not knowing what was going on until Emma burst in with an epi pen and saved the day. "My own personal saviour" Regina had remarked as Emma helped her off the floor and tenderly checked her over to make sure she was okay. That was the day he knew he could never be her saviour. _

_There's a smile. A bright happy smile. It lights up Regina's face and makes her glow with joy. He's seen that smile a handful of times, all of them directed at her son or at a woman waving to her across the diner. It's a smile that he has never received. _

_Regina has nightmares. Nightmares that he tried to soothe once by holding her but somehow it only made things worse. She cried and screamed because he wasn't the one she wanted. He didn't want to but he had to call the only person who knew her well enough in to help her. All he could do was watch on helplessly as Emma stroked Regina's hair and whispered all the right words to bring her out of her dream world. _

_It's the look that makes him know he has to go. It's a look of pure adoration and awe, a look of longing and love. It's not a look directed at him. He is not the right person. He watches as she looks at Emma over the top of their son's head. He will never get that look, that look of pure love and wanting from her. _

_He knows she won't break it off because she thinks they should try. He knows she doesn't want to hurt another person, she doesn't want to be responsible for the loss of another happy ending. He knows that it has to be him to leave. He knows he wants to go back to his old life with his son and his merry men. His life isn't here with her. Her life, her happy ending is not here with him. _

_He can't give her all the things she needs or deserves. He is not the right person. What he can give her is a chance to have a happy ending, to be with the one she chooses. _

"I'm leaving Emma, because it's never been me. Regina and I, we gave it a try because of the fairy dust, because of what it told us but I think it was wrong. It was wrong because it isn't me that she wants. It isn't me who knows her, who loves her the way she deserves to be loved. I'm leaving because it's always been you Emma"

"Have you told her?" Emma asks.

"She knows. Emma it's always been you. Go to her"

"Why are you doing this? You should hate me and yet here you are encouraging me to go after her"

"I'm here because I've been watching you two for months. You love her. She loves you. I'm not going to stand in the way of a happy ending. I'm here because I felt you should know. I'm here because I think you'll do the right thing with this information"

Emma smiles, "Thank you." She stand up before meeting his eyes, "For what it's worth I'm sorry. I know you guys wanted it to work"

"Emma we weren't the right people for each other. I don't know who my person is but I know you're Regina's. Now go"

She nods before grinning and running out the Sheriff's station.

Her bug pulls to a halt outside of the mansion on Mifflin Street and Emma darts from it towards the house. She knocks on the door and waits. After an excruciating few moments the door opens to reveal Regina.

"It's always been you. I tried with Hook and Neal just like you tried with Robin but it's always been you who I want" Emma says while she still has the nerve.

Regina smiles back at her, "Robin left"

"I know"

"He left because he knew what I hadn't been brave enough to realise"

"What was that?"

"That it's always been you Emma. I tried with him but that dust was wrong. I tried but it wasn't him I wanted to be with. It was you"

Emma grins before stepping forward. She meets a cautious caramel gaze as she tentatively leans in and presses her lips against Regina's. The other woman responds straightaway kissing her gently as she reaches for Emma's hand linking them together. She tugs her inside the mansion, the home she belongs in and the place Regina has wanted her for months now.

Later as they spoon together beneath the covers of Regina's bed, Emma's body fitting perfectly against Regina's, Emma runs her fingers through brunette curls, "It's always been you" she whispers kissing the other woman softly. She is exactly where she needs to be. She sends a silent thanks to Robin for coming to her today and giving her the chance she needed to take.

Regina smiles hearing Emma's words. She feels like she should be upset over Robin's return to the forest but she isn't. She feels free. He was right, they tried but it wasn't what they needed, it wasn't what she wanted. Her happy ending is right here, in Emma's arms. All of these months and now she has what she truly wants, "It's always been you Emma" she replies quietly kissing her back.

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
